gregs_bizzare_adventure_manga_onlyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethan Abbey
Background Ethan Abbey is the name of a former hero, turned into shitty hero later on. He is a legendary figure for his role in the Cold War after "it got really fucking hot". After the war, Ethan was essential in the creation of the freelance hero group "The Boys". And though he is receding into retirement, his legacy has not been forgotten. The War Ethan joined the military in 1965. His father being present in The First Korean War brought on a fit of patriotism in Ethan when the Second War began on the Korean Peninsula. Ethan quickly worked his way to higher ranks, gaining the rank of Captain at twenty-two years old. His superior officers noted his "astounding speed and lack of hesitation on the battlefield". Ethan ended up training in subversive tactics and stealth, using and recreating many forms of martial arts and shin-obi tactics. This gained him the nickname "The Tiger's Shadow" from those who respected (or feared) him, and he also was given the nickname "Naruto-lookin'-headass" from his friends. Ethan was recruited for a special operations group that was sent into the ruins of Pyongyang to find Kim-Jong-Il and eliminate him. The unit which was known only by the callsign "One-Four" after the four-teen members who were sent in. This was Ethan's defining moment. "The nightmares? They never go away. Once you've been on the battlefield, tasted the exhilaration, the tension... it all becomes part of you. Once you've awakened the warrior within... it never sleeps again. You crave ever bigger tensions, ever bigger thrills. As soldiers, I'd think we would have realized that. We cared nothing for power, or money, or even sex. The only thing that satisfied our cravings was war! All they did was give us a place for it. They gave us a reason to live." - Ethan Abbey (in an interview about Pyongyang) In Pyongyang, One-Four infiltrated the many bases and bunkers filled with North Korean Soldiers. Captain Abbey lead the group into many of the bunkers. They slaughtered an estimated five-hundred soldiers before finding their target. Ethan dealt the killing blow, which was a perfectly executed roundhouse kick to the temple, which caved in the dictator's skull. Ethan had no memory of this. The mission was essentially complete. Target down. The Captain had no other objectives. "I completely lost it. Once the mission was over, I had no way to go. I remember we got caught in the middle of a few ruined buildings. We had no radios, no backup, so all we could do is sit and wait to be shot. I remember seeing a few shadows against dark clouds illuminated by the moon. Then the flak guns started up. They were bombers, intent on hitting that city, just to make it really fucking leveled. I looked at my men, who didn't look back focused instead on the firefight. I took three of them and ran off, leaving the others for dead. Every man for himself I guess. I think in my fucked up mind, I was just cutting my losses. Acceptable casualties. We weren't supposed to make it out alive anyways, so four out of four-teen was a victory." - Ethan Abbey Ethan spent the next three months with his squad evading the war, and returning to American lines. It was a slow and arduous process. The four men that came out, came out barley alive. The rest were killed. And despite everything that had happened, Ethan continued to work. Ethan did tours in Afghanistan, Siberia, Poland, Bulgaria, Turkey, Somali Land, India, Australia, and even fought in the Manhattan Revolt of 1970. Of course, all his tours were in the span of only five years. When the wars ended on January 8th, 1970, Ethan returned home. He had no one in the states, and returned to government work, becoming one of the secret servicemen of Lyndon B. Johnson. Ethan returned a hero for destroying the enemies of America, and expanding American "Military Territory". America had "won the war" due to his actions across the world. President Johnson gave Captain Abbey one trillion dollars as a gift, making Ethan one of the richest men in the world. Ethan never wanted money, and he never understood why he was the "scape-goat" for American Victory. Ethan took the money and bought himself a nice house, and then proceeded to donate the money to those in need, an action which was controversial for a while.